


Your Biggest Fear

by KLLovesBands



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, M/M, Multi, descriptive death scene at the beginning, fluff at the end, suicide kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLLovesBands/pseuds/KLLovesBands
Summary: Losing Richie is your biggest fear, and Pennywise makes you realize that.





	Your Biggest Fear

“Y/N.... Y/N...”

  
A voice called, causing you to jolt from your slumber. You quickly looked around your room for the source of the voice. Nothing. You glanced at the clock on the wall. 2:43 am. Must have been a bad dream. You rolled over again, and tried to get back to sleep. Then you heard the voice again, louder this time.

“Y/N... Y/N!”

You shot up again, looking in the direction of your now open bedroom door. When had it opened? It was closed just a moment ago, you swore. More importantly you saw someone there. Too dark to know who it was, you quickly grabbed a flashlight from your bedside table and flashed it on the figure before you. A familiar face startled you.

“Richie????” You whisper-shouted, confusion and relief flooding your senses.

“Hey Y/N.” He said softly, not moving an inch.

“What the hell are you doing at my house at 3 am?!” He didn’t respond. Just stared at you, the light from the flashlight glared off his glasses.

“Wanna see something cool? Watch this.” He smiled. You were confused, and slightly angry that he had woke you up.

“Richie, whatever it is can wait. How did you even get in?!” Again, silence. Until he slowly raised his hands up to take off his glasses. You were puzzled, and hoping he’d hurry up.

He removed the glasses from his face and threw them on the floor aggressively. You didn’t have time to respond before he stomped on them until they were nothing but broken frames and shards of glass on the floor.

“What the fuck?!” You shouted, staring at him in disbelief.

He bent down to pick up one of the sharper shards of glass. He watched you with a wicked grin, before he took the glass and slowly raised it to his neck. Before you could process what was happening, he jammed it into his neck and sliced all the way across. Blood poured from the wound and onto the floor. You gasped loudly, wanting to scream but finding yourself unable to. The same wicked smile played across his features as he coughed up blood.

“This is what’s going to happen. To all of you. You can’t stop it. You can’t fucking stop it!” He yelled at you.

Your eyes were watering and you dropped the flashlight on the floor in fear. Your mouth still agape as you watched your friend bleed to death.

“Sweet dreams.” He said coldly, before more blood poured from his mouth.

A second later, he was gone. The blood and the glass remained on the floor. You sat in bed, shaking. There was no way you’d get back to sleep after that. You knew it was Pennywise, you knew that. But, it didn’t make it any less terrifying. Watching your best friend slit his own throat was nightmare fuel. You contemplated calling him, but then you remembered it was 3 am, and he was likely in bed. You would feel so much better if you could just hear his voice right now. _His_ voice. Actually _him_. Not Pennywise. You laid back down, staring at the ceiling as the tears that had been building up finally fell down your cheeks. You breathed in and decided to wait until morning to talk to Richie. You knew you had plans with the Losers, and you were grateful for that.

You laid there for what seemed like hours before you finally drifted off to sleep. You only slept for about an hour, and you felt awful, but at least you could go see Richie now. You slumped out of bed and changed clothes. You brushed your teeth and hair hastily before heading downstairs. You noticed the blood and glass were still there in the hallway and you quickly stepped over them.

“Morning, honey! You sleep well?” Your mom smiled, making breakfast.

You gave a small smile in return. “I slept okay.”

“That’s good, I made some eggs and toast.” She motioned towards the food.

“Uh thanks but I’m not really hungry right now.” You responded, heading to the door.

“Are you sure? I actually got up early enough this time to cook.” She frowned.

You felt bad so you grabbed a square of toast before walking to the door. “Thanks mom. I’ll see you later.”

“Okay then, love you!” She called after you.

You shoved the toast in your mouth and hopped on your bike. It was still too early to meet up with them, so you’d get there first. You jumped off your bike once you got to the Quarry and sat on the rocks. You stared off into the distance, enjoying the peaceful sight. The image of “Richie” brutally injuring himself played back in your mind and you shuddered, feeling sick to your stomach again. You sighed and curled up against your knees.

“Y/N?” A familiar voice called. You immediately looked up to see Richie riding up on his bike.

“Richie!” You called out, pulling him into a hug as soon as he managed to get off his bike. His eyes widened at the sudden affection and he slowly hugged back.

“Holy shit, this is nice.” He grinned.

You pulled away from the hug and cupped his face in your hands. Your eyes were beginning to tear up again. He must have thought you were crazy.

“Uh? Are we about to fuck because Eddie wasn’t far behind me and I don’t think he’d want to walk in on that.” He chuckled.

“No, you idiot. I’m just happy to see you.” You sighed.

“Damn.” He paused. “I mean I’m happy to see you too.”

You removed your hands from his face and sat back down on the rock.

“I saw it.” You mumbled.

“Saw what?” He replied, taking a seat next to you.

“It, Richie. I saw it. Only it was you.” You spoke, staring down at the ground.

“Me? Why me?” He asked.

“I don’t know. He... You... smashed your glasses and then... slit your throat open with the broken pieces.” Your voice was shaky as you relived the memory. His eyes widened in shock.

“Fuck. That sounds really fucked up.” He breathed, taking in your words.

“It was last night, at like 3 am. I wanted to call you and make sure you were okay. I know that’s stupid, but I needed to know and-“

“You should have called. I would have picked up. I would have probably been really pissed at first, but then I would have helped you calm down.” He said softly.

“I just didn’t want to bother you.” You mumbled.

“You’re never a bother to me.”

Silence filled the air. It was very comfortable though. Having him beside you was comforting.

“I wonder why it chose me though.” He spoke up.

“I guess my biggest fear is losing you guys. Especially you.” You spoke, truthfully.

He turned to look at you.

“I.. can’t imagine what I’d do if that really happened.” Your breath was shaky again. He placed his hands on top of yours.

“It won’t. I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m going to be around a long time to annoy the shit out of you.” He assured you.

You looked into his eyes and gave a small smile. You slowly leaned forward and placed a kiss to his lips. You pulled away and searched his face for any sign of discomfort.

“What? The trashmouth has nothing to say for once?” You joked.

“No, I’m just thinking of the right thing to say to get you to do that again.” He responded.

You rolled your eyes playfully.

“So did you change your mind on the whole fucking thing because-“

“Oh my god. No, Richie.”

“Just checking!”


End file.
